Adiós, amor
by damadevirgo666
Summary: La reina de Olimpia, Hera, se casa por amor con el joven embajador de un reino vecino y durante un tiempo son felices. No obstante, las rivalidades entre los reinos vecinos traerán graves consecuencias para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Cuento inspirado en una canción serbia titulada "Oro" interpretada por Jelena Tomasevic, cuya versión en castellano se titula "Adiós amor". La historia está situada en un universo paralelo en el que los personajes no poseen los poderes del manga ni del anime y tiene lugar en la era medieval.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations.

**Capítulo 1**

El reino de Olimpia se había vestido de gala para celebrar los esponsales de su reina con el joven embajador del reino de Atena. Ambos contrayentes sabían que tal unión no era vista con buenos ojos por los regentes de algunos reinos cercanos, pero tanto en Olimpia como en Atenea se vivía una atmósfera de felicidad al saber que la hermosa reina guerrera y el prudente embajador contraerían matrimonio en los próximos días. Especialmente porque se casaban, no por razones de estado, sino por amor.

Se conocieron en la isla de Chipre, el año en el que la reina Afrodita anunció sus esponsales con el príncipe Ares e invitó a varios nobles y miembros de la realeza de todos los reinos circundantes. Entre los más destacados se encontraban: Hera, que a sus dieciséis años se había convertido en reina de Olimpia; Poseidón, el emperador de Atlantis; Hades, rey de Terra; Hilda, princesa heredera de Asgard que venía en lugar de su padre, el rey Odín y Siddharta, el embajador del reino de Atenea.  
Siddharta venía acompañado de su hijo mayor, un hermoso niño de unos seis años llamado Shaka. La reina ateniense era una recién nacida a la que se impuso el nombre de Sasha y en cuyo lugar gobernaba el regente, un hombre muy sabio llamado Shion de Aries, hasta que la chiquilla cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Durante el banquete al padre de Shaka le correspondió el honor de sentarse al lado de Hera. La joven reina disfrutó muchísimo de la compañía de aquel hombre tan erudito y la de su hijito, especialmente porque desde un principio se quedó maravillada de la hermosura de aquel varoncito de largos cabellos rubios y ojos de un azul tan intenso como el cielo pero más le sorprendió que a pesar de su tierna edad mostrara una inteligencia muy superior a la de otro chiquillo.  
Shaka era consciente del gran honor que le hacía la reina olímpica y que su forma de tratar con él no se limitara a la estrictamente oficial. Siddharta había enviudado recientemente y estaba sumamente agradecido de que una persona tan egregia tratara al chiquillo con tanto cariño.

Como muestra de agradecimiento, el muchachito cantó para ella acompañado de su laúd mientras paseaban por uno de los jardines circundantes al palacio de Afrodita. La reina sonrió al oír un cumplido tan galante y le regaló un bonito pañuelo de seda que el chiquitín prometió cuidar mientras viviera y ambos pasaron juntos el mayor tiempo posible que el protocolo les permitió. Una vez terminadas las ceremonias cada invitado tuvo que regresar a su lugar de origen. Shaka y Hera mantuvieron correspondencia desde aquel día pero no volvieron a encontrarse hasta mucho tiempo después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

No fue hasta que Shaka cumplió doce años que le correspondió viajar a un lejano reino en el norte de Europa llamado Asgard, donde permaneció durante dos inviernos en la corte de la reina Hilda, cuyo padre, Odín, habían muerto poco después de que hiciera jurar a todos sus jarls* que aceptarían a la entonces princesa como a su legítima sucesora. Estos obedecieron, aunque uno de ellos a regañadientes debido a su desmesurada ambición y tras la ceremonia no perdió tiempo en informar a Poseidón de lo acontecido. Un tiempo más tarde aquello causó un sinfín de problemas para la reina pues el emperador de Atlantis consideraba a Asgard como un reino vasallo al suyo.  
Shaka permaneció allí durante tres años aprendiendo el manejo de las armas, las leyes de caballería, el protocolo de la corte asgardiana y también a observar y tratar de no perder detalle acerca de lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, pues estaba destinado a ocupar algun día el puesto de su padre como embajador ateniense.

Cuando el muchachito apenas había cumplido quince años, la joven reina anunció para la alegría del pueblo de Asgard que había elegido de entre sus muchos pretendientes al hombre con quien se casaría y junto a quien gobernaría aquel reino. Resultó ser el candidato más popular: el líder de sus guerreros, Siegfried de Alfa Dubhe, a quien los súbditos de Hilda consideraban como a su héroe. Además de ser un bravo guerrero, excelente estratega y un justo gobernador del territorio que le correspondía, era un hombre de imponente apariencia física con su larga melena de color castaño claro, ojos azules claros como un cielo despejado y de elevada estatura, en fin, toda la estampa de uno de los antiguos dioses vikingos.

No obstante, incluso Shaka se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de los mensajes sinceros de felicitación que habían llegado de Chipre, Olimpia y Atenea, que se habían aunado a los de los asgarianos, en otros lugares aquella relación no era bien vista, particularmente en Atlantis. Poseidón creía tener el derecho de haber sido consultado acerca de la conveniencia de tal matrimonio y dar su permiso a Hilda, quien no lo solicitó pues como buena asgariana rechazaba de plano cualquier pretensión que el emperador pudiera tener hacia el gobierno de su reino, pero tenía una idea de las consecuencias que aquel curso de acción podría depararle en un futuro no muy lejano.

Shaka no supo lo que aconteció hasta mucho más tarde pues recibió un mensaje urgente para que regresara a su reino natal poco después de haber ganado sus espuelas, o sea, tras haber finalizado su instrucción y ser considerado como caballero por derecho propio. Su padre había muerto y la reina Atena deseaba verlo urgentemente a sugerencia de su regente. Tras una despedida protocolaria el joven rubio regresó a su país con el corazón en un puño pues sus hermanos y él se habían quedado completamente solos en el mundo ya que su madre murió varios años antes.

Mientras tanto, Hera recibió noticias muy graves de su madre. La reina madre, Rhea, había contraído segundas nupcias algún tiempo atrás con el rey Cronos en el lejano reino de Titania y con quien había tenido dos hijos que habían muerto al poco de nacer en extrañas circunstancias. Nadie podía comprender qué había ocurrido con aquellos niños que aparentemente nacieron sanos y Rhea sospechaba que su esposo tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.  
Ese horror se confirmó cuando se hallaba embarazada del tercer hijo con este hombre y una de las sirvientas se sinceró con ella; la soberana se mostró horrorizada y sin saber qué hacer para proteger a la criatura que albergaba en su seno, a la que faltaban dos meses por nacer. Hera respondió con una misiva oficial en la cual invitaba a su estimada madre a que visitara Olimpia y si lo deseaba, podría pasar allí el resto de su período de confinación. El rey Cronos interceptó la carta y fue quien contestó a su hijastra declinando la oferta en nombre de su madre.

Hera enfureció al ver aquella respuesta porque le pareció una completa insolencia por parte de ese hombre. A la joven reina le entraron ganas de asesinarlo a sabiendas de que no conduciría a nada excepto al desastre, pero como lo último que deseaba era que su reino se viera envuelto en una guerra innecesaria, no le quedaba otro remedio que dejar de lado cualquier sentimiento personal y concentrarse en el bien de su pueblo. No obstante, Rhea era su madre y como buena hija estaba preocupada por ella y por su hermano o hermana que aún no había visto la luz; por lo tanto, debía encontrar una solución practica a ese problema y tras mucha deliberación, porque no era algo que pudiese confiar a cualquiera, llamó a una de sus sirvientas más fieles para que junto con otras tres mujeres y Hermes se fuera al reino de Titania.

Rhea recibió una nota codificada de Hermes, el mensajero de su hija, a la que envió una breve respuesta en un código especial que pudiera pasar desapercibido por los espías de Cronos. Hera le enviaba ayuda para que aquel bebé no corriera la misma suerte que sus hermanos pero debía proceder con precaución para que nadie averiguara sus planes.

Hera, sentada en su trono, meditaba acerca del curso de acción que se había visto forzada a tomar. Rogaba también que su fiel sirviente llegara sano y salvo a Titania y que se las lograra apañar para colar discretamente a aquellas fieles sirvientas entre las damas de compañía de la reina Rhea.

"Cronos, si algo malo ocurre a mi madre o a mi hermano, lo pagarás muy caro. Mi venganza será implacable y eso no es una amenaza, sino una promesa" pensó para sí misma la soberana.

**Nota de la autora **

*La antigua sociedad vikinga estaba dividida en tres grupos: los thrall o esclavos, los bondi u hombres libres y los jarl, los miembros de la clase alta que eran una especie de señores feudales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Shaka llegó a la capital de Atenea unos días después de su partida de Asgard. Su rostro sereno no delataba la profunda tristeza interior que sentía al haber perdido sin haberse podido despedir de su querido padre, quien con tanto esmero y dedicación se había asegurado que él y sus hermanos menores, Agora y Shiva, recibieran la más exquisita de las educaciones. Ambos muchachos recibieron aquellas tristes noticias mientras estaban recibiendo su entrenamiento como caballeros en otros reinos tal como era costumbre en aquella época.

La jovencísima reina recibió al muchacho con grandes honores y le avisó que tras el funeral y un período de luto adecuado debía partir a la corte de Olimpia para iniciar sus deberes como embajador ateniense. Durante su estancia en el reino pasó un tiempo con sus familiares y se aseguró que la herencia que Siddharta les había dejado fuera distribuida de acuerdo con los deseos expresados en su testamento. De nuevo volvieron a reunirse los tres hermanos y a renovar los estrechos lazos fraternales que el tiempo y la distancia no habían logrado erradicar.

Una vez atados todos los cabos sueltos y cumplir con algunas ceremonias protocolarias de la corte, Shaka se despidió afectuosamente de su soberana y partió con rumbo hacia el territorio de la reina Hera, de quien conservaba todas las misivas que le había enviado en una cajita reservada para su correspondencia personal. La cajita también contenía otro precioso objeto, el pañuelo de seda que la reina le había regalado cuando él era un chiquillo.

Por un lado, a Shaka le dolía tener que marcharse y vivir alejado de su familia una vez más, por el otro, era plenamente consciente del que la vida de un embajador era así. El chico ya lo había experimentado cuando su padre vivía y tenían que cumplir con numerosas misiones diplomáticas e ir viajando de un lugar a otro para asegurarse del bienestar de su reino. A fin de cuentas era de suma importancia el que se mantuvieran las buenas relaciones entre los reinos fronterizos.

El viaje de Atenea a Olimpia transcurrió sin demasiadas dificultades y cruzó la frontera acompañado de un pequeño séquito. Unos kilómetros más atrás aguardaba un grupo de caballeros, entre ellos Hermes, que le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar y le escoltaron hasta el palacio real.

Una embajada proveniente de las heladas tierras septentrionales se presentó ante la reina Sasha, casi al mismo tiempo que el joven rubio salia de su país, con unas excelentes noticias: Hilda, la soberana de Asgard había anunciado que sus esponsales con Siegfried de Dubhe tendrían lugar en seis semanas. Sasha expresó una gran alegría al ser informada y pidió a ambos embajadores, Hagen de Merak y Syd de Mizar, que enviaran un mensaje de felicitación a la hija de Odín. La jovencita había visto un retrato del guerrero y no se extrañó en absoluto que aquella fuera la elección de Hilda; aunque aún era de muy tierna edad, Sasha era más que capaz de admirar la belleza masculina y el porte gallardo de aquel guerrero.

Informó a ambos embajadores que, lamentablemente, sus deberes le impedirían estar presente durante las celebraciones y por eso, con ayuda de Shion, había elegido a los caballeros Camus de Verseau y Shura de Medina para que fueran a Asgard en su lugar. Por último, la joven soberana les invitó amablemente a disfrutar de unos dias de la hospitalidad del reino ateniense antes de que regresaran a las frías tierras del norte, lo cual ambos guerreros aceptaron muy gustosos. En su honor se celebró un banquete en el palacio para la nobleza del reino y también una fiesta en las calles de la capital para los súbditos que desearan atenderla.

Por último, Shion y Sasha entregaron a los jóvenes embajadores un regalo para su señora y su futuro esposo junto con una misiva afectuosa antes de que estos partieran con rumbo a su tierra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**.

La reina de Olimpia se paseaba por sus jardines en un raro momento en el que no estaba sumergida en las tareas que conllevaban el ser monarca. Tan sólo una hora antes había recibido a algunos de sus súbditos que venían por motivos diferentes: algunos a ponerle al corriente de las noticias del reino, otros porque existía algún problema que necesitaba de su intervención directa o la de alguno de sus consejeros, otros le traían presentes. Adicionalmente los embajadores de Asgard habían partido hacia Atenea poco antes.  
Se encontraba bastante cansada y necesitaba unos momentos de asueto. Hera también estaba muy preocupada por su madre, así que cada día, siquiera que fuera por unos minutos si el tiempo lo permitía trataba de salir al hermoso jardín de rosas, uno de los muchos que rodeaban su palacio.

Ese día contaba con la presencia de Hestia, su hermana mayor, hija de Rhea y su primer esposo. La presencia de Hestia llenaba de alegría a la soberana pues ambas se veían en muy pocas ocasiones. Hera, a pesar de ser algo más joven, había heredado el trono de Olimpia y los derechos de primogenitura pues Hestia no estaba interesada en la política y había hecho votos sagrados. Es más, apenas se la veía excepto en algunas ocasiones protocolarias pues a pesar de tener grandes conocimientos y estar bien informada de todo lo que ocurría, se inmiscuía muy poco en la vida pública aunque siempre estaba a mano para asistir a su reina. Hera se alegraba de contar con su ayuda pues Hestia también era una excelente estratega, pero para Hera lo más importante era el tener la absoluta certeza de que su hermana no ambicionaba su puesto en el reino. Con ella podía poder compartir sus preocupaciones libremente y Hestia gozaba de su absoluta y plena confianza.

Ambas damas charlaban animadamente cuando un joven heraldo con una carta se presentó ante ellas para informarles de que el nuevo embajador de Atenea acababa de llegar a palacio. Los labios de la reina se curvaron hacia arriba cuando leyó el nombre del caballero en la carta de presentación, alguien con quien había mantenido una amistosa correspondencia hasta entonces y, para mayor placer de la reina, un objeto que reconoció de inmediato acompañaba a la carta: un pañuelo de seda.  
El heraldo aguardaba pacientemente la respuesta de su señora, que ordenó que condujeran al joven y los miembros de su séquito al salon del trono, donde la princesa Hestia y ella los recibirían.

La reina tomó el tejido entre sus manos y lo acarició suavemente, Hestia sonrió pero no dijo nada y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para dar un poco de intimidad a su hermana ya que ella tambien sabía de quien se trataba. Hera le había hablado muchas veces de él.  
Hera se acababa de sentar en su trono, a cuya diestra habia un asiento similar que ocupó Hestia, cuando un hombre joven de largos cabellos rubios entró en la estancia y se dirigió primero a la reina. Se levantó al ver como inclinaba ante ella y besaba su mano, gesto que después repitió con la princesa.  
_—_Tan galante como siempre, mi querido Shaka.  
_—_Majestad, es un placer veros de nuevo.  
_—_No tanto como lo es para mí _—_le respondió y se giró hacia la otra dama_—._ Shaka, te presento a mi hermana, la princesa Hestia.  
_—_Es un honor estar en vuestra presencia, Alteza _—_dijo el galante joven.  
_—_Gracias, Shaka, para mí también lo es el estarlo en la suya _—_contestó con una gentil sonrisa la princesa.

La reina tenía el pañuelo en su mano y pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que dispusieran una mesa para los tres y que solamente quedaran dos centinelas con ellos, los demás salieron de la estancia para darles algo de privacidad.  
_—_Y veo que cumpliste tu promesa, amigo mío.  
_—_No podía hacer menos, señora.  
_—_Dejemos las formalidades por unos momentos y cuéntame...

Los tres hablaron largo y tendido hasta que llegó el momento de que el joven se retirara, su viaje había sido largo y se encontraba algo cansado. Las dos damas se despidieron afectuosamente de él y antes de ir a dormir Hera recibió noticias del reino de Titania que le llenaron de placer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Varias semanas transcurrieron desde la llegada de Shaka durante las que numerosos eventos tuvieron lugar. Primero hubo un torneo en honor de la embajada ateniense como bienvenida al reino de Olimpia.  
Shaka, como buen caballero, aceptó competir en dos pruebas: el tiro con arco y la lucha con espadas. Como era la costumbre de la época, muchos caballeros salían a competir llevando una prenda que su dama (su esposa, prometida, o simplemente una dama enamorada o que favoreciera a un determinado caballero) les había otorgado.  
El rubio, a modo de hermoso cumplido hacia la reina, ató en su brazo el pañuelo que ella le había regalado hacía ya tanto tiempo y que ella y la princesa reconocieron de inmediato. Hera quedó profundamente emocionada por el galante gesto del muchacho y lo llamó desde las gradas cuando ya estaba en la arena saludando a la audiencia con una reverencia. Shaka se acercó y la multitud quedó en silencio total al ver que Su Majestad entregaba un pequeño estandarte con sus colores al joven ateniense, indicando con ello que era su favorito. Shaka aceptó gratamente aquel honor y prometió que haría todo lo posible por ganar las pruebas en su nombre.

El silencio pronto dio lugar a unos aplausos ensordecedores que Hera agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza y, una vez calmado el público, anunció que comenzara el combate. Estaba algo inquieta puesto que los accidentes, a veces mortales, en las justas eran frecuentes aunque también era sabedora de que el bello rubio sabría mostrar sus habilidades.  
Shaka no la defraudó.

Tras el torneo llegaron inquietantes nuevas procedentes de Titania, dos mensajeros que venían de parte de Hermes se dirigieron al salón del trono. Ambos pidieron disculpas a la reina pero decían traer noticias urgentes y la dama les instó a que se explicaran.  
_—_El rey Cronos ha partido a Asgard.  
Hera comprendió de inmediato lo que aquel mensaje significaba, dio las gracias a los mensajeros y les pidió que se retiraran pues el momento de tomar acción en lo que concernía a aquel asunto había llegado. La reina hizo que llamaran a Hermes a su presencia para encomendarle la supervisión de una peligrosa misión.

Tras unos días recibieron noticias mixtas, Rhea se encontraba segura en el reino de Creta bajo la protección del rey Minos. No obstante, el viaje a aquella isla había sido largo y lleno de peligros pues numerosas veces estuvieron a punto de ser interceptados por los esbirros de Cronos. Rhea y los suyos lograron engañarlos pero, como consecuencia de tanto sobresalto, el parto se adelantó más de tres semanas de la fecha prevista.  
Durante varios días la soberana de Titania se debatió entre la vida y la muerte puesto que estuvo a punto de desangrarse, pero logró salvarse gracias a la pronta intervención de los médicos de Minos y también a los conocimientos de medicina de Hermes. El bebé que había parido era un hermoso varón al que puso el nombre de Zeus y tan pronto como nació el pequeño fue llevado al templo de los Coribantes, donde permanecería escondido hasta que se convirtiera en un hombre.

Hera sonrió aliviada cuando recibió aquellas noticias aunque se sentía algo inquieta por su madre, quien para no levantar sospechas había insistido en partir de nuevo a Titania y había llegado un día antes que lo hiciera Cronos. Rhea sabía que su hijo estaría seguro en Creta y no quería que se tomaran represalias contra sus sirvientes ni contra los cretenses.  
Uno de los coperos entregó al rey un hermoso cáliz de oro lleno de vino al que habían agregado algunas sustancias soporíficas para asegurarse que quedaba insconciente mientras que la segunda parte del plan se llevaba a cabo.

Una de las sirvientas había dado a luz a un hermoso bebé que desgraciadamente murió tras unos minutos de nacer. Su cuerpecito fue llevado a la cámara de la reina y ella lo hizo pasar por su propio hijo dando la excusa de que el chiquitín murió al habérsele adelantado el parto. Cronos sonrió satisfecho tras unas hipócritas muestras de tristeza.  
Rhea entregó una cantidad de oro a la madre de aquel chiquillo y le prometió que se le enterraría como a un príncipe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Pasaron cinco años. Shaka se había adaptado perfectamente a la vida y las costumbres de Olimpia y su monarca se sentía orgullosa de contar en su reino con la presencia de aquel hombre que tan buen consejero estaba demostrado ser a pesar de su juventud. Shaka, además, tenía allí a la persona que ocupaba su corazón aunque nunca había expresado tal sentimiento ni confiado el secreto a nadie, pues temía ofender a la dama que lo había cautivado y que ella no le correspondiera.

Hera ya había cumplido veintiocho años cuando algunos de sus ministros expresaron preocupación, pues aún no había contraído matrimonio, lo cual representaba un enorme problema ya que si muriera sin descendencia, Olimpia se vería sumida en un sinfín de problemas principalmente porque Poseidón, Hades y Cronos, se la disputarían. Hestia era la heredera oficial de Hera, no obstante, al haber hecho votos sagrados, la princesa tampoco tendría hijos. No es que la reina estuviera falta de pretendientes, justo lo contrario, pero los había rechazado a todos porque estaba enamorada y ese era un detalle que no había confiado a nadie, ni tan siquiera al interesado.

Una tarde mientras caminaba por uno de sus jardines en uno de los raros momentos en los que estaba sola, oyó la dulce música de un laúd a la que acompañaba una voz muy conocida, la de la persona a la que amaba. No quiso molestar al galante trovador, que tanto sentimiento ponía en aquellos versos, por lo que permaneció oculta a su vista mientras escuchaba.

La reina estaba pasando por una gama de emociones, pues sintió una pequena punzada de celos al creer que era muy probable que no era ella a quien iban aquella canción, por otro lado, deseaba conocer la respuesta a sus preguntas pues obviamente el poeta no se había atrevido a declarar su amor a su dama.  
Absorta como estaba, pisó sin querer una ramita cuyo crujido fue lo suficientemente audible para que el poeta, que hasta entonces creía haber estado solo en aquel lugar, dejara de tocar y que su rostro se ruborizara levemente al ver a la persona para quien había compuesto aquellos hermosos versos.

Hera se dejó ver y el joven le sonrió y se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia.  
_—_Buenas tardes, Majestad.  
_—_Buenas tardes, Shaka.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y más palabras no fueron necesarias entre ellos.

Inusualmente para la época no fue Shaka quien pidió a Hera en matrimonio, sino al revés; ello se debía a que únicamente alguien de su mismo rango o uno superior podía hacerlo y eso era imposible debido a que era la máxima autoridad del reino; por tanto, reunió a sus ministros unos días después del encuentro en el jardín y pidió al rubio en matrimonio, a lo cual el muchacho no dudó en aceptar ante los aplausos y aclamaciones de los presentes.

El tan ansiado día por fin llegó, numerosos invitados aguardaban ya a la feliz pareja para que llegaran al lugar elegido, una bella casa señorial perteneciente a la reina situada cerca de la frontera del reino de Atenea. Fue a Shion de Aries,a quien correspondió el honor de unirlos en matrimonio. La princesa Hestia acompañó a Shaka hasta el improvisado altar y Hera caminó del brazo del príncipe Ares, el esposo de Afrodita. Shaka no volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, tal como demandaba la tradición.  
Una vez que Hera llegó a su lado izquierdo, Shaka le dirigió una tierna mirada y se encontró con una hermosa visión que llevaba un vestido rojo con bordados en varias tonalidades de ese mismo color (para denotar su sangre real) y adornos dorados.  
Shaka llevaba una larga túnica en tonos azules.

Entre los ilustres invitados se encontraban Siegfried de Dubhe, esposo de la soberana de Asgard, que había acudido en su lugar pues ésta se encontraba en estado avanzado de gestación de su primer vástago y venía acompañado de la princesa Flare, la hermana de Hilda, y de Alberich de Meghrez. Algunos caballeros atenienses también estaban presentes, al igual que Shiva y Agora (los hermanos del novio que venían en calidad de testigos). Poseidón, Minos, el barón Radamanthys (uno de los ministros de Hades, quien dijo encontrarse indispuesto) y la reina madre, Rhea, cuyo esposo se quedó en Titania por "razones de estado".

Cuando llegó la hora de que Hera aceptara a Shaka como su esposo, antes de pronunciar el "Sí, quiero" cumplió con el protocolo y como muestra de respeto hacia su madre, volvió el rostro hacia ella. Rhea asintió con un gesto de la cabeza para dar su aprobación. Ambos contrayentes intercambiaron anillos y por último Shaka corrió el velo transparente que únicamente dejaba al descubierto los ojos y la frente para besar a la novia delante de los presentes. Tras la firma del acta matrimonial por parte de ambos y los testigos: Hestia y Minos (por parte de la novia) y los hermanos de Shaka, concluyó la ceremonia.

En todo el país se celebraron diversas fiestas que, al igual que el banquete real, duraron varios días y que fueron financiadas por la tesorería real. Shaka, con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en una figura popular entre los súbditos olímpicos gracias a su discreción y sabiduría  
Tanto invitados como contrayentes disfrutaron de aquella hermosa ceremonia y de observar la felicidad que sentían ambos contrayentes, pero aunque esa opinión no era compartida por todos, ni a Shaka ni a Hera les importó nada en absoluto excepto el tratar de disfrutar de aquellos momentos al máximo.

Por la noche estaban cansados cuando por fin pudieron retirarse a sus aposentos e instruyeron a los cortesanos que dispensarían con las ceremonias protocolarias para desvestirse. Shaka cerró la puerta y ayudó a Hera a quitarse el vestido exterior hasta que se quedó en una larga camisa de dormir. Hera tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por sus largas hebras rojas mientras que su ahora esposo procedía a descalzarse y quitarse el doblete y la camisa. Mientras observaba a la reina y dueña de su corazón, cantó para ella sus nuevos versos especialmente compuestos para la ocasión

Hera no tardó mucho en sentarse al lado de su esposo, cerró las cortinas de la cama de dosel y se abrazó a él para iniciar una hermosa noche de bodas en las que ambos lograron adormecerse cuando salió el sol. Los sirvientes tenían instrucciones de no molestarlos y por la mañana simplemente se limitaron a dejar unas bandejas con provisiones para que los esposos pudieran desayunarse en la intimidad una vez que se despertaran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Desgraciadamente la felicidad de los contrayentes y sus aliados se vio mermada por los ambiciosos motivos de Hades, Poseidón y Cronos.  
Hades se sintió ofendido debido a que sus propuestas matrimoniales habían sido rechazadas por numerosas damas pero el peor rechazo de todos fue el de Hera, puesto que antes de que Shaka hubiera aparecido en escena había sido el candidato favorito a su mano. Se sintió enormemente defraudado al saber que Hera había preferido tomar por esposo a un caballero bastante más joven que ella y que ni tan siquiera tenía un título nobiliario; Poseidón estaba igualmente ofendido con la reina de Atenea puesto que había pedido su mano en matrimonio después del desaire que sufrió caundo Hilda anunció que se casaba con Siegfried y Sasha le rechazó arguyendo que aún era demasiado joven. Por último, Cronos descubrió la engañifa que Rhea y Hera habían montado alrededor del nacimiento y la supuesta muerte de su último bebé.

Cronos estaba furiosísimo pues creía a pies juntillas en una antigua profecía hecha por varios astrólogos y que decía que sería derrocado por uno de sus hijos, por lo tanto, había decidido no tenerlos y cada vez que nacía uno, lo mataba. El último sólo había logrado escapar a las garras de la muerte gracias a la intervención de Hera y sus aliados. Cronos no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba su hijo puesto que Minos ya lo había sacado discretamente de su reino y se encontraba bajo la protección de Afrodita. De todas formas, como el chico no pasaba más que unas temporadas muy cortas en un determinado lugar en cuanto los espías de Cronos tenían noticias suyas ya era tarde.  
Además, desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía sus codiciosos ojos puestos en Olimpia y más que nunca quería arrebatar el reino a su hijastra para darle una lección.

Los tres líderes, aunque poderosos, tenían adversarios que lo eran igualmente y justo entonces no se atrevieron a llevar a cabo movimiento alguno. Pasaron algunos años en los que se dedicaron a investigar otras posibilidades, hasta que encontraron la solución perfecta en la forma de uno de los guerreros de Asgard. No uno cualquiera, sino uno de los de la guardia de élite de la reina: Alberich de Meghrez.

Alberich codiciaba el trono de Asgard por varios motivos; el principal era que el rey Odín había fallecido sin dejar hijos varones y si se hubiera seguido la costumbre, ya que él era miembro de una rama de la familia del monarca y el único heredero varón de la susodicha, le habría correspondido haber tomado las riendas del reino. No obstante, Odín sabía lo ambiciosa que era la familia Meghrez y que su sucesor no pondría en primer plano el bienestar de sus súbditos; así que como no había ley que prohibiera la ascensión al trono a una mujer, declaró que Hilda, su hija mayor, sería su heredera y por lo tanto, primera en la línea de sucesión y el segundo lugar lo ocuparía la princesa Flare mientras que Hilda no tuviera descendientes.  
Aquel anuncio fue demasiado para Alberich, particularmente porque tampoco fue seleccionado como capitán de la guardia real, ya que este honor correspondió a Siegfried, quien además contrajo matrimonio con Hilda.

Un día en el que Siegfried se encontraba con sus tropas tratando de dar alcance a unos guerreros enemigos que se habían infiltrado en Asgard, Hilda estaba con parte de su séquito en un lugar cercano al mar que delimitaba la frontera entre Asgard y el reino de Poseidón. Este último, aún guardaba rencor a la monarca nórdica por no aceptar su reclamación a la soberanía de Asgard y a modo personal, por haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio en favor de un hombre de rango inferior.

Alberich había logrado sobornar a la mayor parte de la compañía que viajaba con Hilda y mientras el jarl observaba todo lo que ocurría desde un lugar discreto, Sorrento de Sirena, uno de los generales de Poseidón, atacó a la reina. Los traidores se retiraron de su lado y dejaron que el general se la llevara después de matar al puñado de soldados leales, de los cuales sólo uno sobrevivió puesto que lo habían dejado inconsciente y lo dieron por muerto. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento el joven logró huir hasta la capital del reino e informó a la princesa Flare de lo acontecido a su hermana.

La princesa no perdió el tiempo y reunió a Siegfried (que ya había regresado de su campaña) y al resto de la guardia real que le eran fieles para organizar el curso de acción a seguir. Tras una deliberación, se decidió que la princesa Flare y Siegfried actuarían como regentes en ausencia de la reina, el príncipe Hendrik, el mayor de los hijos de Hilda y Siegfried, fue investido oficialmente como heredero y a su hermana Astrid le correspondió el segundo lugar en la línea de sucesión. También se despacharon una serie de mensajeros con misivas en clave para los monarcas de los aliados de Asgard.  
Algunos de estos mensajeros fueron capturados y torturados pero unos pocos lograron su objetivo de informar a Atena, Hera, Minos y Afrodita de lo que había ocurrido en las gélidas tierras del norte.

Desgraciadamente, días más tarde, las tropas de Poseidón ya habían comenzado su imparable descenso hacia la capital pues debido a la traición de Alberich, tres de los jarl que protegían las fronteras norteñas fueron derrotados: Mime de Benetnasch, Fenrir de Arioto y Hagen de Merak.  
La princesa Flare sintió un horrible pesar al saber que Hagen había muerto ya que era el hombre al que había prometido su mano, pero Siegfried le recordó que aquel no era momento para dejarse llevar por el dolor. Ambos anunciaron a Thor de Pecdha, un hombretón de más de dos metros de altura y miembro también de la guardia real, que se encargara de llevar a Hendrik y Astrid fuera del país.

La reina de Olimpia, alarmada al conocer las terribles noticias, había comenzado los preparativos para la guerra y envió un mensaje a Asgard ofreciéndoles su ayuda. Flare decidió tomarle la palabra y pidió al altísimo guerrero que llevara a los niños a aquel lugar pues sabía que si caían en manos de Poseidón, sería su fin. Por último, la joven decidió usar su arma secreta, un espía llamado Bud de Alcor, para que se dirigiera de inmediato hacia la capital ateniense.  
Este joven, al que pocos conocían, era el gemelo idéntico de Syd de Mizar, que fue el siguiente en caer cuando fue atacado por varios guerreros unos días después de que su hermano partiera hacia Atenea. Bud regresó justo cuando estaba a punto de morir y se encargó de despachar a los guerreros enemigos.  
Hecho esto, llevó el cuerpo inerte de Syd para darle sepultura mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

La noticia de la muerte de Mizar supuso un durísimo golpe a la moral de aquellos que defendían el palacio. Las únicas buenas nuevas que recibieron fueron las que Bud les dio acerca de los guerreros atenienses: algunos se habían movilizado y estaban a punto de alcanzar los límites fronterizos del sur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La reina Hera se encontraba disfrutando de un raro momento de tranquilidad en los jardines junto a su amado esposo cuando fueron interrumpidos por uno de los centinelas. El hombre venía agitadísimo y les anunció la llegada de uno de los emisarios asgardianos.  
Shaka y Hera cruzaron miradas por un brevísimo instante y tan aprisa como pudieron fueron hacia el salon del trono donde se encontraron con una visión que les heló la sangre: Thor de Pecdha, uno de los siete jarls de Asgard, había sido malherido; de una horrible herida manaba una enorme cantidad de sangre y tres flechas estaban clavadas en los costados de su cuerpo ya que para poder pasar desapercibidos mientras huía se había vestido como un simple campesino y la cota de mallas que llevaba en lugar de armadura no le había prestado la suficiente protección.

Con él venían dos niños de tierna edad, asustados y vestidos prácticamente en harapos. El hombretón rechazó cualquier tipo de atención hacia su persona pues sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que explicó quien era y entregó un documento lacrado a Hera, que reconoció el sello oficial de Hilda. La carta era del puño y letra de la princesa Flare y explicaba lo que les había ocurrido en su tierra además de pedirle que se ofreciera protección a los pequeños y al mensajero que se la entregara.

Hera ordenó que viniera alguien a atender a las heridas de Thor, aunque bien poca cosa se podía hacer por el pobre hombre. Ordenó a su ama de llaves que se hiciese cargo de las necesidades inmediatas de los chiquillos y que les dieran unos aposentos dignos de su rango. La reina se acercó al guerrero y limpió su sudoroso y angustiado rostro con un pañuelo de seda.  
_—_Los príncipes de Asgard vivirán bajo mi protección durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario y prometo que quienes atacaron tu tierra y secuestraron a tu soberana recibirán su merecido_—_ sus ojos verdes se apartaron por un momento del rostro de Thor y despidieron un pequeño destello furioso. Su expresión volvió a suavizarse al volver a mirar directamente a aquel valiente guerrero que había sacrificado su vida para proteger a los hijos de Hilda_—_. Quédate tranquilo, tu misión ha sido cumplida.

El asgariano la miró agradecido y pronto el dulce sueño de la muerte lo envolvió. Hera se encargó de cerrarle los ojos y ordenó que su cuerpo fuera limpiado, se le diera una vestimenta y últimos honores acordes con los de un caballero de su rango antes de recibir un digno enterramiento.

La reina apretó los puños y juró vengarse por la afrenta que los tres reyes habían cometido, pues de sobras sabía que su propio reino sería atacado tarde o temprano.

Pidió a Hermes que despachara un mensaje a Afrodita y Ares para que acogieran a Zeus de nuevo porque las rutas marinas entre Creta y Olimpia no eran seguras y estaban fuertemente vigiladas por los generales de Cronos. El escape del joven príncipe se produjo justo a tiempo pues Minos fue capturado por Hades, el cual tenía sus miras puestas en el reino de Atenea como siguiente objetivo y se dispuso a atacar.

Las malas noticias seguían sucediendose por doquier: Asgard había caído en las garras de Poseidón, quien se dirigía hacia Olimpia mientras que Hades atacaba Atenea y Cronos a Chipre, dispuesto a matar a su hijo.

En Asgard, finalmente murió el último jarl. Siegfried de Alfa luchó simultáneamente contra varios guerreros con los que consiguió acabar pero desgraciadamente las heridas inflingidas le habían dejado prácticamente desangrado cuando se vio en presencia de un nuevo enemigo con quien tenía un asunto personal: Sorrento de Sirena, el hombre que secuestró a su esposa. El general le dijo que se rindiera, a lo cual Siegfried se negó e instruyó a la princesa Flare a que se marchara hacia el Templo Sagrado. La muchacha obedeció rápidamente acompañada de unos pocos soldados. Sorrento trató de interceptarla pero Siegfried se interpuso.

Sorrento se rio de él y le dijo que sino lo hacía, Hilda sería torturada hasta morir ahogada atada a unos acantilados a merced de las fuertes corrientes en un remoto lugar de la costa en el reino de Poseidón.

_—_Malditos cobardes... _—_masculló Siegfried enfurecido con el general y a pesar de lo malherido que estaba, logró lanzar un último ataque contra Sorrento, que únicamente sobrevivió porque Siegfried ya estaba a punto de morir.  
El cuello del general había enrojecido horriblemente y su rostro lucía el mismo color; le llevó un largo rato recobrar el aliento y para entonces Flare ya se encontraba en camino hacia el Templo, donde se topó con los caballeros atenienses.  
Estos trataron de dirigirse hacia el palacio pero la princesa les pidió que no lo hicieran puesto que seguramente Siegfried ya habría muerto y que vinieran con ella al Templo Sagrado, donde se encontraban unas reliquias: una espada y un estandarte con un cuervo bordado que se usaban exclusivamente en tiempos de emergencia para llamar a la lucha a todo el pueblo de Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Tras haber presenciado la muerte de aquel valiente guerrero, Hera decidió que no había tiempo que perder y convocó a sus más allegados ministros a una reunión urgente pues debían llevar a cabo numerosas tareas para la protección del reino, entre las que destacaban el implementar una mayor vigilancia en las fronteras, fortificar el castillo principal, preparar un sistema de almenaras, otro de comunicación por palomas mensajeras y un plan de evacuar a todos aquellos que vivían cerca de las zonas fronterizas en caso de extrema urgencia.

También anunció que, puesto que no tenía descendientes directos, si ella faltara su hermana Hestia y su esposo serían los regentes del reino y por ese motivo llevaron a cabo una ceremonia en la que todos los nobles hicieron un juramento de obediencia y lealtad a ambos. Ni Shaka ni Hestia se sintieron cómodos al oír ese anuncio pero ambos comprendían perfectamente que debían cumplir con esa obligación y Hera ya les había advertido con anterioridad acerca de ese asunto.

A medida que pasaban los meses las noticias que llegaban eran cada vez más lúgubres, las fuerzas enemigas seguían avanzando y recibieron la penosa noticia de que Siegfried de Alfa, el padre de los príncipes asgarianos, había muerto en el campo de batalla. A pesar de todo, había algunos atisbos de esperanza en el norte pues un jarl hasta entonces desconocido aún vivía. Bud de Alcor, que había trabajado como espía de la reina Hilda, tomó el puesto de Syd de Mizar tras su muerte y ya se encontraba al lado de la princesa Flare y los caballeros atenienses dispuesto a defender al pueblo de Asgard. Adicionalmente, les devolvió un atisbo de esperanza el que, después de conocer sobre la caída de Creta y la captura de Minos, el príncipe Zeus lograra encontrar refugio en los dominios de la reina Afrodita poco antes de que las huestes de Cronos llegaran a Creta.

Sin embargo, un peligro mucho más inmediato acechaba a Olimpia porque llegó una misiva dirigida al esposo de la reina. Esta venía sellada con la imagen de un loto, o sea, el emblema de su familia. Shaka supo de inmediato que aquel mensaje venía de parte de sus hermanos y que debía tratarse de algo de suma importancia. Lo era. En el mensaje (que estaba codificado) se le informaba que el reino de Atenea había sido invadido por las tropas de Hades y que estaban avanzando inexorablemente hacia el castillo real. Por lo tanto, necesitaban ayuda inmediata.

Hera comprendía la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su amado pero en público ambos debían mantener la calma y la sangre fría, el protocolo debía ser respetado. Ademas, Hera aún no había tenido tiempo de confiar un secreto a Shaka acerca de su estado de salud y no deseaba mostrar signos de debilidad en estos momentos tan graves pero la reina se encontraba siempre agotada en extremo cuando se retiraba a descansar, le costaba levantarse, sufría terribles náuseas y además, su piel se había vuelto algo más pálida.  
No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así, pues su salud siempre había sido de hierro.

_—_Alteza, ¿qué ocurre? _—_le preguntó visiblemente alterada y con un ligero temblor en la voz.  
_—_Majestad, la reina de Atenea necesita ayuda... _—_Shaka le tendió la carta.  
_—_Lo sé, pero os necesitamos aquí también... _—_le dijo con gran ternura en su voz_—_, ¿qué haría nuestro reino sin su mejor consejero?  
_—_Mi señora, tenéis generales más que capaces de ayudaros a cuidar y dirigir del reino de Olimpia y sois como jefe de estado la persona más importante; vos, la princesa Hestia y Don Hermes sois excelentes estrategas y no olvidéis que contáis con el favor de todos vuestros súbditos_—_ Shaka había notado que el ademán de su esposa era diferente al que mostraba normalmente en público y en ocasiones en las que se discutían los asuntos de estado. Aunque Hera no le había dado explicación alguna sobre sus síntomas, su esposo sabía que algo no iba como era debido pero lo atribuyó a las enormes preocupaciones que conllevaba la monarquía.  
_—_Majestad. Vuestro esposo tiene razón _—_añadió la princesa Hestia, que también se sentía preocupada por su hermana.  
_—_Amor mío, no te veo buena cara_— _le comentó Shaka en voz baja.  
_—_Entonces ¿qué sugerís? _—_dijo ella mientras daba un rápido apretón a su mano, tratando de que Shaka no se preocupara por ella en demasía_—. _¿Queréis ir a vuestra tierra natal?  
_—_Majestades, si la reina Sasha cae, Olimpia será el siguiente reino en ser atacado _— _les advirtió el buen Hermes.  
_—_Mi señora, soy vuestro esposo, consejero y humilde servidor, pero también el antiguo embajador de Atenea y por lo tanto, tengo una obligación con ese reino. Además, Don Hermes está en lo cierto y debemos ayudar a los atenienses.

Hera se levantó y miró a todos fijamente.  
_—_Entonces partiréis lo antes posible _—_y una vez que dio permiso a su esposo para realizar aquella peligrosa misión se volvió hacia su otro consejero y su hermana_—_. Hermes, asegúrate que Su Alteza tenga los recursos y soldados necesarios. Hestia, necesito veros en privado más tarde. Señores, esta reunión queda terminada.

Todos obedecieron sin cuestión alguna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Inexorablemente el tiempo fue pasando, cruentísimas batallas tuvieron lugar en todos los reinos para poder repeler a las fuerzas invasoras.

En el norte, a pesar de que la mayoría de los jarls habían muerto, la devastación causada por las tropas de Poseidón había comenzado a revertirse ya que con la ayuda de los caballeros atenienses, los guerreros de Asgard lograron rescatar a Hilda. La reina se puso junto a su hermana al frente de sus soldados para continuar con la lucha a pesar del enorme dolor que le causó el recibir la noticia de la muerte de su esposo y sobre la incierta suerte que sus hijos corrían. Se sentía agradecida a Hera por haberles dado asilo pero odiaba estar separada de ellos, aunque en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban fuera absolutamente necesario porque primero debía asegurar la reconquista de su reino y convertirlo de nuevo en un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto Creta sufrió una terrible devastación y el rey Minos se hallaba en paradero desconocido, presumiblemente muerto. No obstante, no faltaba quienes dijeran que lo habían visto por diferentes lugares ya que su cuerpo no aparecía por ningún lugar.  
Minos era particularmente odiado por Cronos puesto que a pesar de que mantuvo las apariencias de amistad hacia él y Hades, se confabuló con su esposa e hijastra para dar asilo al príncipe Zeus, lo cual suponía una falta totalmente imperdonable en sus ojos. Cronos siempre había tenido muy pendiente aquella profecía que especificaba que algún día un hijo suyo lo derrocaría y tenía miedo, o más bien, sentía horror de que Zeus se le hubiera escapado de las manos gracias a unos poderosos aliados y que era muy probable que tal designio fuera a cumplirse.

Cerca de las costas del reino de Chipre se estaba librando una ferocísima batalla marítima entre Cronos y el ejército de la reina Afrodita, a cuya cabeza marchaba su mejor general: su esposo, el príncipe Ares. La reina estaba haciendo preparativos para la defensa de su isla pues no iba a tolerar de ninguna manera que nadie le arrebatara lo que era suyo por derecho propio y llamó a su presencia a Zeus, a quien había dado asilo por mucho tiempo y se había convertido en un hombre joven, apuesto y valiente.  
_—_Alteza, debéis partir de mi reino cuanto antes, pronto las fuerzas de vuestro padre rodearán la isla y os será imposible escapar.  
_—_Majestad _—_respondió el muchacho_—, _no es momento de huir.  
_—¿_Huir?. No, Zeus, no es eso. Eres la esperanza de Titania.  
_—_Señora, con todo el debido respeto _—_dijo el joven en voz firme y decidida_—,_ debo desobedeceros.  
_—_Zeus _—_respondió ella mirandolo con un profundo cariño _—,_ debes salir de aquí y no sólo porque ya no puedo garantizar tu seguridad.  
_—_No es necesario, Majestad. Ya es hora que ponga de mi parte.  
_—_Entiendo _—_dijo ella asintiendo_—,_ por eso deseo que te vayas.  
_—_Señora...  
_—_iEscucha!, no te lo pido enteramente por tu bien... necesito que alguien lleve a cabo una misión peligrosísima.

Afrodita llamó a un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios y rizados.

_—_Mi hijo, el príncipe Eros, no está seguro en Chipre. Confío en que Ares sea capaz de detener a nuestros enemigos, pero...  
_—_Vuestro esposo es un general y estratega excelente.  
_—_Lo sé, mi querido príncipe, lo sé _—_respondió lánguidamente_—_ pero el resultado de la batalla no está garantizado. Suponiendo que lograran derrotar a mis soldados en el mar e invadieran la isla, sé perfectamente que su siguiente objetivo sería este palacio, capturarme ya fuera viva o muerta y también a mi hijo.  
_—_Entiendo... no es necesario que añadáis más. ¿Cuándo partimos?  
_—_Lo antes posible.

La soberana y el príncipe discutieron los detalles necesarios para llevar su plan a la acción y al amanecer, los dos príncipes partieron en el barco que los llevaría a su destino.

En el reino ateniense las cosas no iban mejor, depleto de varios de sus guerreros que habían sido enviados para ayudar a sus aliados asgarianos y de los enviados por su soberana como agentes dobles al campo enemigo, los soldados de Hades aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacar. El primer castillo atacado fue el de un joven noble llamado Mu, quien logró derrotar a dos caballeros que otrora habían sido fieles servidores a Sasha y que se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre que fue su mentor y a quien amaba como a su propio padre: el regente Shion, vestido con una armadura con el emblema de Hades.

Las luchas se fueron sucediendo con resultados mixtos, Mu se salvó debido a que otro caballero tomó su lugar y se enfrentó a Shion. En camino hacia las almenaras vio que varios de los castillos que separaban el suyo del de la reina estaban ya siendo atacados, en el más próximo al suyo, su buen amigo el conde Aldebarán acababa de morir debido a que fue atacado por la espalda por uno de los soldados de Hades.

En Olimpia Hera esperaba ansiosa noticias de su esposo, a quien había visto intermitentemente durante aquellos años; durante el tiempo de su primera forzada separación, la salud de la reina estuvo bastante mermada y le había llevado varios meses el poder recobrarse. Afortunadamente contaba con Hestia y Rhea, quienes fueron y seguían siendo un apoyo valiosísimo.  
Desde que se vio totalmente recuperada se encargaba de que su reino permaneciera seguro, tanto por el bien de sus súbditos como del de aquellos a quienes había prestado asilo.

"Shaka, amor mío, vuelve pronto..."

La reina se quedó parada en el jardín mirando el punto exacto donde oyó a Shaka cantar aquellos hermosos versos que tiempo atrás compuso especialmente para ella y donde se confesaron su amor mutuamente. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y la secó rápidamente pues no deseaba tener que dar explicaciones acerca de su estado de ánimo a nadie, a pesar de que era un secreto a voces el que añorara a su marido. Su único consuelo en el plano afectivo era tener a su familia a su lado.  
Tras unos raros y absolutamente necesarios momentos de soledad se encaminó hacia el interior del castillo con paso firme y decidido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con el fulgor y la determinación de siempre.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Muchos años pasaron en los que se lucharon horribles y cruentas batallas en los diversos reinos hasta que varios meses después de que la cruel guerra llegara a su fin, comenzaron las tareas de restauración.  
Los príncipes de Asgard regresaron a su país, donde fueron recibidos con grandes honores pues ellos simbolizaban la continuación de la dinastía iniciada por su soberana y el héroe de Asgard, que con tanta valentía y que junto a los demás jarls, dio su vida por la defensa de su tierra. Poseidón fue encerrado en una de las mazmorras más profundas del palacio de Valhalla y de los generales que quedaron con vida se exigió que pagaran compensación a los habitantes de Asgard de su propias arcas. Adicionalmente, Hilda puso una demanda para que Atlantis pagara un fuerte rescate a cambio de su emperador o de lo contrario, éste sería transportado al reino de Atena, fuera del alcance de sus generales.

Hades fue desterrado y su reino fue anexionado en parte por el reino de Atena y el resto por el de Olimpia. Las fuerzas del príncipe Ares no sólo lograron repeler a aquellos navíos que intentaron invadir Chipre, sino que una vez que se cercioraron de que el rey Minos había fallecido sin dejar herederos, anexionaron la isla de Creta al reino de Afrodita.

En el reino de Olimpia todas las familias aguardaban con impaciencia la llegada del ejército vencedor. Un hermoso jovencito de ojos verdes esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de su padre y cada mañana subía a la colina más cercana a su hogar para tratar de divisar en la distancia su llegada.  
Su deseo se cumplió un hermoso día soleado en el que a lo lejos se oían los distantes sonidos de cascos de caballos y de los vítores de los habitantes del reino; desde el lugar donde el chico se encontraba se podía ver la gran nube de polvo que los soldados levantaban al pasar y los estandartes victoriosos alzados orgullosamente, ondeando al viento.

La madre y la abuela del pequeño salieron a su encuentro.  
_—_Madre, por favor, ¿podría ir a su encuentro? _—_pidió el niño viendo que los soldados portaban su estandarte.  
_—_Hijo, ten paciencia, pronto llegará _—_dijo la bella mujer con gran ternura a su hijo mayor.  
_—_Madre, por favor... _—_la miró con ojos suplicantes y una hermosa sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a la de su esposo.  
Viendo que nada haría desistir al pequeño y porque se sentía enormemente orgullosa de él, la mujer dio permiso para que fuera el primero en recibir a su padre.  
El chiquillo salió disparado hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el líder de los jinetes que se dirigían hacia palacio.

No obstante, aquella pequeña familia pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, las dos mujeres se miraron y observaron atentamente al ejército porque aquellos hombres no marchaban alegres ni respondían a la algarabía que el pueblo les hacía; es más, notaron que todos llevaban atado un pañuelo negro en un brazo en señal de duelo y que el estandarte que el niño buscaba con los ojos también lo portaba. Algo preocupado se acercó a Hermes, que lideraba al ejército y traía a un cautivo enemigo de alto rango consigo.  
_—_Don Hermes, ¿dónde está mi padre? _—_preguntó extrañado el muchacho.  
_—_Alteza, es un gran honor el que hayáis salido a recibirme, pero primero ¿podríais decirme dónde está la reina? _—_respondió con gran pesar el hombre.  
El chiquillo señaló hacia el grupito que había en la entrada del castillo.  
_—_¿Ocurre algo malo? ... _—_preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  
_—_Dejadme hablar con ella primero, por favor, Alteza.

El pequeño fue directo hacia su madre y se colocó a su lado; Hermes se arrodilló ante ella. Hera lo miró por un momento a los ojos y no le hicieron falta las palabras para comprender que a Shaka le había ocurrido algo grave.  
_—¿_Y bien, Hermes...? ¿qué noticias traes?  
_—_Majestad... _—_dudó el antes de hablar.  
_—_iHabla!  
_—_Majestad, Su Alteza... murió en el campo de batalla mientras luchaba contra tres caballeros traidores a Atena.

El rostro de la reina se contrajo en un rictus de horror y sorpresa al oír aquellas terribles noticias; las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos de forma incontrolada porque nunca más vería el rostro ni oiría la voz del hombre al que amaba y sus hijos habían perdido a su padre a una edad muy temprana. Su madre la estrechó contra ella como tantas veces había hecho cuando era niña y su hijito, Siddartha, también comenzó a llorar abrazado a ella. De hecho, ninguno de los que estaba allí podía ser indiferente a una imagen como aquella. Hasta los soldados más duros de aquellas tropas tenían una lágrima a punto de caerse pues Shaka había sido un personaje enormemente popular en Olimpia.

Aquella desgarradora escena tan sólo duró unos momentos puesto que Hera tenía conciencia de que estaban en un lugar público pero sus ojos centelleantes no pudieron contener una mirada de rabia y furia dirigida al personaje capturado por su ejército: Shion, el cual seguía vestido con la armadura y el emblema del rey Hades.

_—_iPonedle bajo arresto en la torre principal del castillo! _—_ordenó a sus hombres_—._ Más tarde se le someterá a interrogatorio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Unas semanas después de aquella terrible escena, Hera ordenó que trajeran a Shion a la sala del trono, donde se encontraban también presentes sus ministros, Rhea y Hestia.  
El regente ateniense, a pesar de que únicamente se le habían concedido las comodidades mínimas para asegurar su bienestar, no había perdido ni un ápice de dignidad. Hera, furiosa como estaba y sintiendo los terribles deseos de venganza que con toda seguridad su esposo le reprocharía, debía ofrecer un juicio justo al otrora buen amigo aunque, desgraciadamente, la evidencia en contra suya por la participación en la muerte de Shaka fuera enorme.

_—_Shion, ¿no tienes nada que añadir?  
_—_Majestad, soy solamente responsable por mis acciones. Yo no fui quien dio muerte a vuestro esposo.  
_—_Si tú no fuiste, se hizo por orden tuya y por lo tanto eres tan culpable como los caballeros que lo apuñalaron... Shion, ¿por qué?  
_—_Señora, aún a riesgo de ofenderos más, voy a declinar el responder a más preguntas. No puedo ofreceros pruebas que os demuestren lo contrario a lo que creéis.  
_—_Entonces, me dejas sin otra opción... _—_dijo en un pesado suspiro y le mostró un documento_— _si firmo esto ya sabes lo que te espera. ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme dónde se encuentra el cuerpo de mi esposo?

Shion negó con la cabeza.

_—_Está bien, Shion. iGuardias!, condúzcanlo a su celda. En tres días se le ejecutará.

Tan pronto como pronunció aquellas palabras envió un mensajero al reino ateniense para que su soberana estuviera al corriente de lo ocurrido. Sasha comenzó a escribir una respuesta en cuanto lo recibió.

Hera había pasado toda la noche en vela debido al nerviosismo que la consumía y que en público se guardaba muy bien de mostrar. Su dormitorio, en el que había compartido con su esposo todas las noches en las que el destino no les había separado, se había convertido en un lugar un tanto opresivo pues todas las pertenencias de Shaka se hallaban aún allí. Hera había jurado que no desharía de nada hasta que se encontrara su cuerpo.  
Sabía que era un comportamiento algo irracional pues su esposo no regresaría ya con vida, pero sin poder darle un funeral digno se sentía como si no hubiera podido haberle dicho adiós debidamente ni podía empezar el proceso de duelo.

"Amor mío, me duele el no tenerte a mi lado aunque me dejaras antes de partir mi único consuelo y el más preciado tesoro de todos cuanto poseo, pues nada puede compararse a este hermoso niño, tu vivo retrato, ni a nuestras dos hijitas que... icrecerán sin su padre!"

Sus meláncolicos y tristes pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la conmoción que se produjo a la entrada del castillo. Aún no había salido el sol y por lo tanto, el puente levadizo estaba cerrado, motivo por el que desde fuera un importante personaje demandaba que le dejaran entrar inmediatamente. La reina se vistió rapidamente y tan pronto como terminó uno de sus centinelas aporreó la puerta.  
_—_iSoldado!, ¿qué modales son esos?... _—_demandó saber cuando abrió la puerta pero al ver la expresión de urgencia en el rostro del hombre su voz se suavizó_—._ ¿Qué noticias traes?.  
_—_Disculpadme, Majestad, alguien desea veros de inmediato. El caballero en cuestión no quiso dar su nombre y dijo que traía noticias de gran interés para vos en relación a los reinos de Atenea y Titania.  
—Espero que de verdad sea algo urgente, sino lo pondré bajo arresto —dijo algo contrariada.

La reina llegó al salón del trono bastante agitada y antes de abrir la puerta se paró por unos instantes para componerse y mantener un ademán sereno a pesar de que el corazón amenazaba con estallarle. Vio al otro lado de la estancia la figura de un muchacho de unos dieciséis años que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. El joven se giró hacia ella sonriéndole.

_—_Buenos días, Majestad _—_el joven se acercó a ella con una reverencia y tomó su mano llevándosela a sus labios.  
_—_i¿Zeus?! _—_respondió Hera con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro pues el chico le mostró una marca de nacimiento que Rhea le había descrito con anterioridad en caso de que algún día se encontraran con él.  
_—_Tengo mucho por contaros, hermana _—_señaló a un joven menor que él_—_. Este es Eros, hijo de Ares y la reina Afrodita.  
_—_Bienvenido seáis, Alteza _—_el aludido se inclinó y besó la mano de la dama_—. _Vayamos a desayunar y de paso, Zeus, me darás las noticias que dices que son tan urgentes.

Los tres entraron al comedor y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Zeus y Eros comenzaron a explicar a Hera las aventuras que tuvieron desde que salieron de Chipre.  
Su barco se hundió cerca de las costas de Titania al chocar contra unas rocas, por suerte, no hubo fatalidades pues todos los marinos eran buenos nadadores y no estaban lejos de tierra. Resolvieron el problema de hallarse en territorio hostil al vestirse con ropas humildes y tras unos días de incertidumbre, llegaron al palacio de Cronos donde ambos jovencitos encontraron trabajo.  
_—¿_Y qué ocurrió?  
_—_Mi querida hermana, ante vos tenéis al nuevo rey de Titania.

Hera se quedó un tanto perpleja al oírlo pero sabía que su hermano no tenía razón alguna para mentirle y menos cuando le contó lo ocurrido en mayor detalle. Ya que su madre logró que escapara de las garras de Cronos cuando era un recién nacido, nadie excepto una mujer llamada Gea lo reconoció, especialmente al vestir las ropas de un simple plebeyo. Gracias a la antigua aya de su madre, que aún vivía en el palacio y le era fieramente leal, logró conseguir un puesto como copero del rey. Gea le dio unas hierbas que inducían a un estado soporífico para que las mezclaran con el vino que cada día tomaba el rey; lograron que se adormeciera y Zeus aprovechó para cortarle la cabeza.

_—_Aquí tenéis la prueba... _—_el joven pidió que trajeran un fardo que había dejado con uno de sus hombres.  
Hera lo abrió y vio que contenía la cabeza de su odiado padrastro. Titania se había librado del terrible tirano y en Zeus tendrían a un monarca justo que haría todo lo posible por garantizar el bienestar de su gente; su madre también podría regresar para ayudarle a tomar las riendas del poder, pues al contrario que Cronos, Rhea se había ganado el respeto y cariño de sus súbditos.

A pesar de todas aquellas buenas nuevas, Hera no se había olvidado de la terrible tarea que debía llevar a cabo y con gran pesar en su corazón, el día señalado para la ejecución, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba preparado el cadalso. Debido a que Shion era un miembro de la nobleza no se le podía tratar como a un criminal común y se decidió que sería decapitado con una cimitarra, pues las espadas sarracenas poseían unos afiladísimos filos que cercenaban todo lo que se pusiera a su paso. La muerte se produciría de un solo golpe, sin dar tiempo a que Shion sufriera horriblemente.

Hera había enviado en la noche a mensajeros a su celda para tratar de obtener información, particularmente en cuanto al paradero del cuerpo de Shaka, pero Shion se negó a hablar.

La reina ocupó el palco que le correspondía por su rango y se sentó, a un lado estaba Siddartha y al otro, la princesa Hestia. Los tres se sentían muy pesarosos por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero Hera se vio sin otro remedio. La ley era la ley y como monarca ella debía ser la primera en dar ejemplo aunque presintiera que Shion les ocultaba algo.

Todo ya estaba listo para proceder a la siguiente fase. Shion ya se había despojado de su capa y dejado al descubierto una camisa de lino blanco que desabotonó hasta dejar el cuello descubierto. Hermes se colocó a su lado y se dispuso a leer el documento redactado y firmado por Su Majestad antes de que el condenado pronunciara sus últimas palabras. No obstante, al llegar al pie de página Hermes notó una gravísima irregularidad, dejó de leer y se encaminó hacia la reina.  
—Majestad —dijo señalando el pergamino—, la sentencia no se puede llevar a cabo.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Shion, se quedaron perplejos.  
_—_Explícate, Hermes —demandó la reina en un tono severo.  
_—_Señora, observad el pie de página. Firmasteis la sentencia, pero...  
_—_ iDioses!... ino lleva el sello real! _—_exclamó Hera en cuanto vio el error cometido_._  
_—_La ley es muy clara, Majestad, sin el sello vuestra firma no es válida.  
_—_Entonces _—_dijo con voz pesada y al mismo tiempo esperando algún milagro pues en realidad no quería tener que dar muerte a Shion_—_ iqué alguien lo traiga!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo final**

Mientras todos aguardaban el desenlace con el corazón en un puño, tres embajadores atenienses acababan de cruzar la frontera. Habían cabalgado sin parar pues la vida de Shion dependía de lo rápidamente que lograran llegar ante la reina Hera, habían sufrido algunos retrasos pero esperaban llegar a tiempo.

El sello real se encontraba ya por fin en la mano de Hera y estaba a punto de estamparlo cuando se oyó una conmoción en la entrada al castillo. Hera dejó el sello y demandó saber quienes eran los causantes de semejante alboroto.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando dos guardias se presentaron anunciando la llegada de tres embajadores de Atena con un mensaje de extrema urgencia.

La reina pidió que se presentaran de inmediato ante ella porque tal vez aquel era el milagro que había estado esperando. Los embajadores se postraron a sus pies rogándole que se le perdonara la vida a Don Shion. Hera se encontraba bastante molesta ya de por sí y aquella interrupción la había alterado aún más. No obstante, dio muestra de una increíble sangre fría y con calma les pidió una explicación porque dos de ellos eran los hermanos de Shaka e intuía que por fin hallaría las respuestas que buscaba.  
—¿Qué pruebas tenéis de su inocencia? —preguntó imperiosamente.  
—Señora... —uno de los mensajeros le entregó un documento— leed esto, por favor.

Hera echó una rápida mirada y aunque tuvo que releer algunas líneas varias veces comprendió que la ejecución debía posponerse. Ordenó a sus hombres que de inmediato Shion fuera conducido a palacio y hasta que se estableciera definitivamente su inocencia o culpabilidad se le daría una habitación más acorde con su rango. No obstante, debía considerarse bajo arresto hasta que se diera una orden contraria.  
El público se dispersó y Hera y sus nobles se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones para discutir el tema con los atenienses.

Hera se sentó en su lugar habitual a la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó a leer silenciosamente el documento, que venía acompañado por una misiva escrita de puño y letra de Sasha. Las noticias dejaron a todos sorprendidísimos cuando Hera lo mostró a sus consejeros.

Shaka llegó al reino de Atenea a tiempo, a un lugar no muy lejano de donde estaban los ejércitos de Hades, que ya habían comenzado su ataque. Shaka, ya que había entrado por otro lado de la frontera, consiguió llegar con relativa facilidad a un pequeño castillo a mitad de camino entre el de Mu y el palacio real y que pertenecía a uno de los miembros de su clan, quien gustosamente le dio la bienvenida. Tuvo una alegría adicional al ver que sus dos hermanos también se encontraban allí.

A pesar de que Mu logró derrotar a algunos de sus atacantes, la mayor parte del ejército de Terra ya se había adentrado en los dominios atenienses. Shaka vio como uno por uno los castillos iban cayendo y se preparó para la lucha. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, porque sabía que del resultado de esta batalla dependían las vidas de miles de otras personas en Atenea y los otros reinos aliados. Su último pensamiento antes de salir a recibir a sus contrincantes, que ya estaban a punto de atravesar las tierras lindantes al castillo, fue para su amada esposa e hijos.

Tras una durísima lucha entre sus hombres y los del bando contrario, los batallones de Hades se vieron reducidos a un puñado de atacantes entre los que destacaban tres hombres enviados por Shion. Aunque el caballero de cabellos verdes se encontraba a cierta distancia, Shaka lo reconoció de inmediato y su corazón se llenó de angustia especialmente cuando vio que los que se acercaban eran tres caballeros que otrora fueron amigos suyos.

Shaka pidió a los hombres bajo su mando y sus dos hermanos que se marcharan de inmediato. Ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo pues sabían que aquello representaría su muerte; insistió de nuevo el caballero rubio hasta que tuvo que amenazarles con denunciarles por alta traición si no le obedecían.  
—Alguien tendrá que informar a Sus Majestades —les dijo entre dientes— ino tienen tiempo que perder!  
Al ver que no les quedaba otro remedio le obedecieron aunque Agora se ocultó entre unos árboles pues había insistido en quedarse con su hermano. Shaka le volvió a ordenar que se fuera pero el joven no llegó muy lejos cuando fue herido por una flecha de un soldado terrano y tuvo que ocultarse bajo la maleza.

Agora comenzó a detallar lo que vio: Shaka luchó valerosamente contra tres vasallos de Sasha que se habían vuelto traidores y que cumplían con las órdenes de Shion. Tras una durísima pelea en la que Shaka hirió a sus oponentes, los retó a que acabaran con él combinando sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Agora perdió el conocimiento y cuando despertó su hermano mayor ya había muerto.

No obstante, las cosas no eran lo que aparentaban pues había otro testigo más, la condesa Marin de Aquila, la siguiente en tomar el turno de palabra.

La condesa, que tal como era su costumbre se había vestido como un hombre, aclaró que tal como decía la carta Shion simplemente había cumplido con las órdenes de su soberana. Los tres caballeros que habían atacado a Shaka en realidad eran espías que se habían infiltrado en las tropas de Hades.

—Shion, ¿por qué no dijistéis nada durante el interrogatorio? —demandó la reina.  
—Majestad, estaba bajo órdenes de no hacer mención alguna...  
—Majestad, Don Shion no tenía en su persona prueba alguna con la que poder demostrar su inocencia. Pensad en las consecuencias si hubiera sido descubierto antes de que nuestro reino se hallara a salvo.

Aunque no conocía todos los detalles, Hera comenzó a comprender lo ocurrido y sonrío para sus adentros pues Atena había seguido una importante máxima al enviar espías a Hades: "en el amor y la guerra vale todo". Ella también hizo algo similar al enviar a Hermes y la joven doncella a asistir a Rhea antes de que naciera Zeus.  
—Shion —le dijo mirándolo fijamente— si me hubieras pedido una audiencia privada, te habría escuchado.  
—Majestad, el tiempo no era oportuno... perdonadme...  
—Entiendo, caballero —dijo con tristeza— mis enemigos me conocen como a una reina vengativa, pero mi interés en destruirlos sólo se debe a que mi obligación principal es la de proteger a este reino. No me gustan las ejecuciones y tienes suerte de que los embajadores llegaran a tiempo, Shion.  
—¿Qué intenciones tenéis, Majestad? —preguntó Shiva.

La reina lo miró muy seriamente pues en circunstancias normales aquella pregunta le habría ofendido enormemente, sin embargo, el chico era el hermano de su esposo, el tío de su hijos y también había sufrido una gran pérdida a nivel personal.  
—Hermano, sé que vos no tenéis motivo para mentirme debido a los lazos familiares que nos unen. Además conozco la letra de vuestra soberana, la clave en la que escribe y su sello a la perfección. Por supuesto que Shion quedará en libertad y se le compensará por el trato recibido aquí. No obstante, primero quiero saber qué pasó realmente con mi esposo.

Hera averiguó por fin que los tres caballeros habían ido a entregar un mensaje de advertencia a Shaka. El supuesto combate en realidad no era más que una farsa puesto que el rey Hades no confiaba plenamente en aquellos "traidores a Atena" y estaban vigilados de cerca. Las tropas que lideraba Shaka habían despachado a los demás emisarios de Hades con excepción de unos pocos que se habían quedado algo más atrás y que enviaron a los tres ex-atenienses.  
Entre los cuatro hicieron una bonita coreografía de movimientos para llevar a cabo la ilusión de que combatían pero en realidad los tres supuestos traidores estaban pasando importante informacion en código y Agora había oído parte de lo dicho. Las tropas que comandaba la condesa Marin luchaban contra los otros terranos que se habían quedado atrás y por eso, no llegaron a Shaka a tiempo para salvar su vida.

—Señora, vuestro esposo murió a causa de una flecha envenenada disparada por un soldado de Hades —explicó Marin—. Los otros tres caballeros también fueron heridos y nada pudieron hacer por él. Sé que trataron de libertar a Shion, pero como fue atrapado por el ejército olímpico antes de que llegáramos a su lado, los otros tres tuvieron que regresar al campamento de Hades. Fueron ejecutados poco después porque uno de sus consejeros los siguió y descubrió que en realidad eran agentes dobles.  
—¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir aquí? —preguntó Hera.  
—Primero hubo que poner a salvo el cuerpo de vuestro esposo pues no tardó mucho en morir y puesto que Shion fue capturado por los vuestros, tuvimos muchos problemas para reunir la documentación necesaria después de vencer a Hades.

Marin se sacó algo de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada a la cintura, un objeto que entregó a la reina.  
—Majestad, antes de morir vuestro esposo nos pidió que os entregáramos esto.  
Hera tomó aquel objeto y las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos al reconocerlo aunque estaba ensangrentado. Era el pañuelo de seda que le dio cuando se conocieron por primera vez y dentro de él se encontraba un anillo de oro: el de su boda.

Hera pidió a todos que se retiraran.

Unos días más tarde se celebró el funeral de Shaka y un servicio en memoria de todos aquellos guerreros que habían perecido en la lucha. Fue una ceremonia agridulce, una gran tristeza era sentida por la muerte de tantos valientes y también de las gentes inocentes que se habían quedado sin un miembro de su familia aunque al mismo tiempo, aquel era un día jubiloso debido a que aquel sacrificio no fue en vano porque el orden, la paz y la justicia por fin habían vuelto a ser restaurados.

Una vez terminadas las ceremonias, Hera y sus hijos se retiraron a sus aposentos y después de dar las buenas noches a los niños, Hera se marchó a su habitación.  
Abrió un pequeño cofre en el que depositó el pañuelo ensangrentado, colocó en su dedo el anillo que había llevado su marido y mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea le pareció ver por un efímero momento la imagen sonriente de Shaka.

FIN.


End file.
